


good mate

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Telepathy, god it’s me again, i had a homestuck phase that is PAINFULLY obvious, phobos has a tentacle and a sheath, there is nothing sfw about this., there’s talk of meouch having a knot, they’re mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Phobos goes into heat, and tries reaching Meouch for help.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	good mate

It really wasn’t fair of Meouch to be so fucking sexy. Really. Especially around his heat, when his cock couldn’t stay in its sheath for more than two minutes, when his body temperature could fry an egg. It also didn’t help that Meouch’s scent was good, either. So Phobos did the natural thing and smuggled a well-worn shirt of the feline into his room and settled back into his bed. Burying his face into the shirt, inhaling, he slipped off his boxers, already soaked, and his tentacle slid out of his sheath easily. Usually, he worked himself up, rubbing his sheath, fingering himself, but this time there was no need; it sought his hand and wrapped itself firmly around three of his fingers, pulsing. His arousal hit a peak, making his skin unbearably hot, feverish, and he moaned into the fabric against his face. It also wasn’t fair that Meouch was currently out, doing grocery shopping, hiking, whatever. Not here with Phobos and shoving his cock inside him like a good mate should. Filling him up perfectly, then the knot the size of his fist, locking the two together for an hour. Phobos’ eyes rolled back at the thought, taking another inhale, and exhaled on a gasp when his tentacle squeezed his fingers tighter. ‘ _Meouch_.’ The single thought, zipping across their bond, even though Phobos wasn’t sure if he would get it.

Meouch almost dropped the carton of eggs he was holding when the telepathic message entered his head. Just his name, nothing else. Undoubtedly Phobos, he knew. Probably just wanting attention, he thought, and brushed it off. Fifteen minutes later, he got the same message, but louder. The feline licked the side of his mouth, slightly frustrated. Phobos could be vague at times, and while he loved that little alien, it got to him more than he liked to admit. ‘ _Yeah_?’ he shot back, and pushed his cart forward through the cereal aisle. ‘ _Please hurry,_ ’ was the answer, and Meouch froze. The tone made him bristle, his fur standing up. It was urgent, terribly urgent. Meouch found himself rushing through the rest of the list, his worry building as he scanned the groceries, packed them in the back of his car, and drove home. It’s something stupid, he thought, Phobos is fine. But he wasn’t sure.

The door clicking open made Phobos lift his head, too tired to move much at all. His mattress was soaked, by this point, and he couldn’t keep track of how many times he’d cum. His antennae were stiff, overly sensitive to anything they brushed across. Please, Meouch, hurry, he thought, eyelids drooping. He lowered his face back down to Meouch’s shirt, taking another deep inhale, almost ashamed of how much his cock perked up. He had just slipped back into his fantasy, Meouch pounding him from behind, when his bedroom door swung open, Meouch panting slightly from running. “Phobos, what-“ The feline paused, taking in the sight of Phobos, wet and flushed and needy, on his bed. “Oh, sweetheart,” he mumbled, the endearment slipping from him easily, walking closer to his mate, who was trembling, on the verge of tears. ‘ _Meouch, please, now, I can’t take it,_ ’ Phobos whined along their bond, trying to turn over into his back. “Easy, Phobos, just- _Christ_ , the bed is _soaked_ ,” Meouch said, voice thick. “How many times did you cum?” The shaky moan he received had him purring. “ _Okay_ , okay, relax, I’ll take good care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me


End file.
